1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a toilet deodorizing device, and particularly to apparatus which can be readily adapted for use with conventional toilets to provide an effective and efficient deodorizing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet deodorizers normally are of a chemical type which either perfumes the air or absorbs the odor associated with use of the toilet. In some devices, the odors are reduced because the waste material is burned. These known devices are either short lived and need frequent replacement, or are not easily adapted to the common household toilet.
Examples of toilet deodorizing systems in which toilet odors are drawn from the toilet bowl through water in the toilet tank and are exhausted through a deodorizing device disposed at the upper portion of the toilet tank can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,763,505, issued Oct. 9, 1973, to J. P. Zimmerman; 3,781,923, issued Jan. 1, 1974, to H. Maisch, et al.; and 3,939,506, issued Feb. 24, 2976, to R. H. Pearson. Of these known systems, the first two cited require specially constructed tank covers which replace the standard cover, while the latter device requires part of the system to be disposed in the attic space of a structure associated with the toilet.